Existing communication systems such as point-to-point and multicast systems that send data over the air to a large group of subscribers at an event generally perform poorly because packet data channels cannot support many closely clustered phones in use simultaneously. In this regard, existing wireless applications that provide content directly to a mobile phone enabling fans to receive live data such as leader board updates for race or competition results, breaking news throughout the day, competitor or team information, scheduling and venue information, weekly updated photos. Note, though, that some of these systems are designed to provide event data anytime, anywhere instead of a system optimized for a targeted audience having a large number of subscribers attending an event.
Some existing wireless applications deliver real-time race information to subscribers on existing wireless networks, but fail to deliver a broadcast that is delivered locally to just the immediate vicinity of an event using group call. Instead, existing wireless applications use a packet data application that is delivered to a wide area including to wherever a user roams. Thus, the performance at the site of an event is hampered in such a system because of the overload in traffic in a particular location. A system in this regard using packet data requires incremental network resources for each user. In practice, at events where many users try to use packet data simultaneously, the packet data channels are so overloaded that the existing wireless application slows to a crawl or stops working all together.